


Fives Times

by Castiment



Series: Shamila One Shots [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician), camila cabello - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Shawn, Cross posted on Wattpad, F/M, Five Times, Fluff, Getting Together, Pining, shamila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiment/pseuds/Castiment
Summary: Five times Shawn almost told Camila he liked her and the one time Camila makes the first move





	Fives Times

First Time:

'Today is the day. I have to tell her now or else I might never' Shawn tells himself as he walks towards Camila's locker. 'You'll never know unless you don't so man up an just do it.'

"Hey Camz." He says once he reaches her.

"Hey Shawn!" She replied smiling up at him.

"So how was your weekend?" He asks giving himself some time to prepare himself for telling Camila about his feelings for her.

"It was okay. How about yours?" She asks not looking at Shawn but at her locker.

"Mine was great. Listen I-" he starts to say but gets cut off by the bell ringing.

"Save that thought Shawn and tell me about it later. I have to go" Camila says and then starts walking in the opposite direction.

Shawn sighs to himself and walks towards his class.

Second Time:

"Psst!" Camila hears someone whisper loudly behind him.

"What?!" She says turning around.

"This is for you." The person says handing her a piece of paper. She thanks them and sets it down so she could open it later. 

Shawn was watching her hoping she would open it, but got disappointed when she set it down. He had done one of those cliche cards that said:

I like you a lot, but do you like me?

Yes __              No__             Maybe__

-Shawn

He was hoping she would read it and give it back to him as soon as possible because the longer he waits the more he regrets writing that card.

Unfortunately, as soon as Camila goes to open it the teacher sees it and confiscates it before ripping it up and walking away.

Shawn hit his head on the desk wondering why fate hates him so much. 

Third Time: 

'I got this.' Shawn thinks to himself as he carries a rose with a note attached to it that said:

To: Camila  
From: Shawn

I got you this rose and I need to know. Will you let it die or let it grow?

Shawn knows it probably isn't the most romantic thing to write to someone, but he wanted to be original and that was the only thing that came to mind.

His plan was to go to her locker and tape it on her locker so she'll be able to see it. He won't put it right on the front he'll put it on the side since her locker is at the end. He's sure that this will be the time that he'll get it right and by the end of the day she'll be his.

When Shawn gets to her locker he takes the tape out of his bag and tapes it to her locker. When he's sure it won't fail he turns around and walks away crossing his fingers and hoping for the best.

Camila never found the rose.

Fourth Time:

Shawn sighed as he looked at the piece of paper that held all the ideas he had to tell Camila he liked her and tried to find something that he could do next.

Ways to Tell Camz

1\. Outright tell her [X]  
2\. Give her a rose with note [X]  
3\. Send a note during class [X]  
4\. Write a song

"That's it!" Shawn says loudly disrupting the quiet that had settled in his room. "I'll write her a song!"

Writing a song was not that easy when you were afraid your crush would hate it. 

Shawn had been through so many ideas and he still couldn't find the one he felt was right.

The thing he's most scared of is that Camila will hear the song and hate it. Crushing his spirit and heart. He knows she a kind person.......but is she really? 

'Stop it Shawn you know she isn't like that!' He tells himself firmly because he knows Camila would never be rude to him like that. The feelings may not be reciprocated, but that doesn't mean she'll be awful to him. At least, he hopes she won't.

Shawn decides against writing a song for Camila.

Fifth Time:

"And done" Shawn says quietly to himself when he had put the final heart on the poster board. His next idea was putting it on a poster board that he liked her and giving it to her.

"What could go wrong with that?" He had said when Cameron asked what he was doing. "There is no way anything could interrupt this time."

Oh how wrong he was.

When Shawn was on his way to give Camila the poster he tripped and ended up getting it all wet. 

'Maybe I'm just not meant to be with Camila.' He thinks sadly to himself

Sixth and Final Time:

"Have you ever wondered if the person you're going to marry is looking at the moon too?" Camila asks as she and Shawn lay on the grass staring at the moon. 

'Yes and that person is you' Shawn wants to say but instead says "sometimes."

"Do you think I'll marry someone?" Camila asks staring up at the moon. 

"I'm sure you'll marry someone Camila. I mean c'mon you're beautiful, smart, kind, generous, and many other things. Who wouldn't want you?" Shawn says staring at the side of Camila's face before turning his head to stare at the moon again. He thinks to himself how beautiful Camila looks in the moonlight, but he would never tell her that.

"That's nice of you Shawn. I'm sure you'll marry someone too." She says before sitting up. "Listen Shawn, there's something that I need to tell you, but I think it'll be easier if I just show you." 

"What do you need to tell me?" He asks but before he can question any further Camila's lips are on his. For a second he's shocked before he unfreezes and kisses her back. She pulls away and stares at him.

"Wow" she breathes out.

"Yeah wow." He says staring into her eyes.

"What happens now?" She asks

"Well, Karla Camila Cabello, will you go on a date with me?" He asks hoping that this isn't a joke.

"Yes Shawn I would love too." She says giggling

•

Since people replied (when I asked) saying they wanted me to write a Shawmila one shot book here it is

I may over the next few days make changes to this one shot


End file.
